Time to the Second
by Io Europa 2010
Summary: When Robin's future self arrives at Titans Tower, he's less than euthusiastic. But there may be more to his arrival than the Titans realize. Can they figure out this mystery before it's too late? And what does this mean for Raven? [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Time to the Second**

**Chapter One**

The Titans were all engaged in preparation for a game of volleyball on the roof of Titans Tower. All that is, except Raven. As usual, she was meditating a safe distance away from the commotion.

"All right, Beast Boy, please try _not_ to hit the ball off the roof!" Cyborg said.

"Don't worry about it, Cy!" the shape shifter replied. "I'll be careful!"

"I think you ought to remain in human form." Robin suggested.

"What! Where's the fun in that?"

"You can still have fun without using your powers, can't you?"

"Well, yeah, I guess, but still..."

"Look you two," Cyborg interrupted. "Are you two just going to keep stalling or are we going to get this game underway?"

"Yes friends, let us commence the volleying of the ball!" Starfire exclaimed.

Shrugging, the two boys assumed their positions on the court and commenced the game.

Starfire opened the game with a powerful serve that sent Robin scrambling. He was barely in time to return it. Cyborg met the ball and hit it back over the net. Beast Boy dove for it and sent it back to Starfire.

The game went on for nearly five minutes, when Raven, still in meditation, gasped. She lost her concentration and fell on the ground. "Raven!" yelled Cyborg, who noticed the incident.

She was on her knees, panting and eyes wide open, as if in a panic.

"What happened, friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know." she replied. "It's as if I felt some strong force or something. I'm not sure what it was."

Just then, the sound of thunder reached their ears. "That's odd." Robin remarked. "There are no storms around."

The Titans searched the skies. "You don't think it was Thunder or Lightning, do you?" Beast Boy said.

"I'm not sure." Robin replied. "I'll check their communicators."

He took out his communicator and typed in a command. A moment later, he had his answer. "According to this, they're nowhere near the city."

"Well, that's fine." said Cyborg. "In the meantime, we ought to find out what made Raven feel sick."

"I didn't feel sick." she said. "I felt...odd. It was like a feeling of power from somewhere."

"Friends, look there!" said Starfire, pointing out to sea. The Titans followed her gaze.

Floating several hundred yards away was a large object, yellow and black in color. It seemed vaguely familiar. "Starfire, check that thing out." said Robin. "I have a feeling it's what's behind this."

The Tamaranean flew off toward the object, ready for anything. As she got closer, she could see what it was. She took out her communicator. "Friends, this is a most odd occurrence!" she said.

"What do you mean, Star?" Robin replied.

"The object floating in the water is the T-ship!"

On the roof, this drew a gasp of surprise. "But how can that be?" said Beast Boy. "Did someone steal it?"

Cyborg accessed his onboard computer and link to the Tower's mainframe. "No, it's still in the hanger, where it should be."

Robin was confused. "Continue investigating, Star. And be careful!"

"Understood. Continuing!"

She flew on top of the craft. It had several scorch marks on it, as if it went through a fire or some electrical storm. She peered through the windows, which were fogged. She noticed that someone was in one of the sections. "Robin, there is someone on board!" she said into her communicator. "I shall see who it is!"

"Acknowledged, Star." Robin replied.

Starfire found the access panel for the control to open the cockpit and actuated it. The canopy swung open, revealing its passenger. She gasped. "Robin, where are you right now?" she asked.

"Um, I'm still on the roof with the other Titans. Why do you ask?"

"Because you are also here in the T-ship!"

Robin had an expression of shock on his face. "What the hell is going on here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Starfire managed to pull the T-ship toward the tower. The other Titans met her on the shore. Raven used her powers to levitate the vehicle and deposited it on land. Cyborg then climbed on it and took the other Robin out of the cockpit.

"Was there anyone else on board?" said the first Robin.

"No, just him." Starfire said. She was rather confused by the events that had happened.

Raven took the other Robin from Cyborg and placed a hand on his head. "He's in some sort of coma." she said. "But he is alive and healthy."

"Good." said Robin. "Get him to the infirmary and check him out." He glared at his 'twin'. "I want to know where the hell he came from." He went inside.

"Touchy, isn't he?" said Beast Boy.

"I would be too." Cyborg said. "I already had to face another me. More than once, in fact!"

He climbed in the open cockpit of the T-ship and tried the controls. "Minimal power. Not enough to activate the computer systems." He thought for a moment. "I have to get some stuff. Come on, BB!" The two boys went inside.

Starfire and Raven merely stared at the T-ship. "Do you feel anything from it, Raven?" Starfire asked.

"No, nothing." she replied. "I don't think the T-ship itself and the second Robin are what caused me pain. I think whatever force brought them here did it."

"What sort of force could do such a thing?"

"I don't know. We'll have to see what Cyborg can come up with. In the meantime, let's get our guest inside." The two girls made for the door.

Robin was sitting in the lounge, trying to make sense of the events that had transpired. Having a second T-ship show up was one thing, but another Robin? It was unnerving for him. 'Why am I letting this upset me?" he thought. 'Is it because there is another me? Is it because I feel I'm no longer unique?'

He figured that must be it. He felt his that his individually was threatened.

He then wondered where this other Robin came from. Could it be a clone? Did someone make another Robin? And if so, for what purpose? And why did they send him to the tower? Was he some sort of operative? His musings where interrupted by Starfire.

"Excuse me, friend Robin?" she said.

"What is it?" he replied.

"We have the other Robin in the bay of sickness."

"Thanks, Star." he said, getting up. They went to the sick bay.

There, Raven had already set up the monitoring systems for checking their "guest's" vitals. "He's still asleep." the mystic said. "I have no idea how long he'll be like this."

Robin stared at him. "Is he a clone or something?" he asked.

"I don't know." Raven replied. "I'll need a blood sample from both of you." She used her powers to obtain two needles. Robin sighed. He never liked needles, much less the sight of his own blood (even though he had seen it on many occasions during his crime fighting career). He extended an arm.

"Here." he said, wincing.

Raven wiped an area of his arm with alcohol. Then, feeling for a vein, she stuck the needle in his arm and drew a sample of blood.

"All done." she said, setting the sample down. She used her powers to heal the tiny wound. She repeated the procedure with the other Robin. She then discarded both of the syringes into a medical waste can.

"It'll take an hour or so for the computer to sort these out and determine if he's a clone." she said. "In the meantime, I say we start on dinner."

Robin nodded. "Whose turn is it to cook?" he asked.

"I believe it is mine!" Starfire said, enthusiastically. Her companions groaned in dismay.

"I'll get the Pepto Bismol." whispered Raven, walking away to retrieve the now much needed medicine. Robin smiled. This was just the comic relief he needed now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Starfire had begun cooking the evening meal when Cyborg and Beast Boy returned.

"What's the status?" Robin asked them.

"I got the ship hooked up to a charger." Cyborg told him. "It should be fully powered up in a few hours."

"Good. That gives us enough time to relax and enjoy dinner."

"What about our new friend?" asked Beast Boy.

"He's still in a coma." Robin replied. "Raven's running a blood test on both of us to see if he's a clone."

"I thought Speedy was your clone!" the changeling joked.

"Very funny." Robin said.

"Friends, my glorious dinner is finished!" Starfire exclaimed, bringing the meal to the small dining table. Sighing, the other Titans went to the dining area.

The dinner was surprisingly good, though rather moist. Afterwards, Beast Boy jumped to the lounge. "What do you think you're doing?" Cyborg asked him.

"What?"

"We still got work to do!"

"Oh, right." Groaning, Beast Boy went to the elevator with Cyborg.

Raven and the other two Titans went back to the infirmary. The other Robin was still asleep. They gathered around him. "No changes." Raven said.

"Must have been one hell of a shock he received." Robin commented. A beeping noise was heard.

"The computer's finished with its analysis." Raven said, going to the device.

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Beast Boy examined the T-ship. "Is it done yet?" the shape shifter asked.

Cyborg flipped a few switches. "Well, we can now access the on board computers." He activated the computers and began typing in commands. What he eventually saw surprised him. "Whoa! Check this out, BB" he said.

His friend joined him. "What am I looking for?"

"Look there!" Cyborg replied, pointing.

At first, Beast Boy didn't notice. Then, it struck him! "We better call Robin!" he said.

In the sick bay, Raven made sense of the data. "Well, it's official." she said. "He's _not_ a clone."

The other two Titans were surprised. "So, if he's not a clone, then _what_ is he?" Robin asked.

"He's you." the mystic replied.

"What!"

"His DNA is an exact match for you. Any way you look at it, he's you."

"Are you certain? Could he be some super-perfect clone?"

"I'm afraid not. There would be artifacts of cloning that the computer would pick up. It didn't see any of it."

"Well, check it again!"

"That would be pointless! Somehow, he is you!"

"I can't accept that!"

Starfire stepped between the two. "Friends, please! No more fighting over the new Robin!"

They stopped arguing. Then, Robin's communicator beeped. He took it out and opened it. "What is it?" he asked harshly.

"Robin, this is Beast Boy. We found out where the T-ship and the other Robin came from."

"Good job you two! Now, what's the answer?"

"You're not gonna believe this." said Cyborg. "They're both from the future!"

"What?"

"They're from the future Robin! Specifically, the day after tomorrow! At least that's what the T-ship computer says."

"Yeah," added Beast Boy. "And if the T-ship is from the future, then so is the other Robin!"

Robin was dumbfounded. "Thanks guys." he said, closing his communicator. "I'll be in my room."

He left the two girls to watch over his future self.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Cyborg and Beast Boy powered down and closed up the T-ship, allowing it to fully charge overnight. "There's not much else we can do tonight." the half robot hero said.

"Wanna play a game or two?" the changeling asked.

"Not really. I'm tired from all the work we had to do, and need a recharge."

"Well, okay. I guess I go to bed too."

They went inside and made for their rooms.

In the sick bay, Starfire and Raven watched over the other Robin.

"Can we wake him up?" the Tamaranean asked.

"I wouldn't recommend it." replied the mystic. "It will be better if he wakes up on his own. At least, let's hope he will."

"Is he injured? Perhaps you should use your powers to help him."

"He's not physically injured as far as I can tell. It must have been the trauma from traveling back in time. All we can do is let him recover on his own."

"I see. Well, I shall see you tomorrow, friend Raven." Starfire left for her room. "Perhaps you should go to bed as well, yes?" she called back.

"I'll stay here with Robin. Just in case he wakes up."

Starfire nodded and left, leaving Raven alone.

She sat down on the chair next to the bed and stared at her "patient", sighing.

For some time, especially after the events involving her "destiny", she had begun to have stronger feelings toward Robin. Of course, he and Starfire were already in love; she didn't need to use her empathic abilities to see that. She already knew how jealous Starfire could get and how much of a grudge she could carry. Sometimes at night, she would sense Starfire's dreams of fighting Kitten, Killer Moth's daughter. Raven could only smile at such happenings. She knew she would never want to be on the receiving end of the Tamaranean's wrath. So, she bottled her emotions (as usual) and tried not to think about Robin.

Now that there were two Robins, however, her feelings began to surface. 'This is crazy.' she thought. 'It's so wrong. And yet, it could be what I need.'

She stared at the twin Robin's face. She was tempted to take off his mask, but decided against it. Instead, she stood up and leaned close to his face. She could feel his breathe. Thankfully, whenever he wound up in the past, he had brushed his teeth. His breath was soothing and warm. She leaned closer and kissed him on the lips.

She pulled back quickly, in shock. "What am I doing!" she said.

She smacked herself in the head for her actions. Tears began to roll down her face. She shook her head in an effort to regain her composure. Sighing, she sat down again. "Just let yourself go." she told herself. "What's the worst that can happen?"

She scoffed at that thought. What indeed!

Submitting to her desires once more, she placed her hand on him, caressing his muscular chest and abs. She was tempted to use her powers to remove his shirt, but decided against it. 'Don't push your luck.' she thought.

She supported his head with her hands and kissed him again. She let him go and stared at his face for a minute or so. She heaved a sigh as she laid down on one of the other beds. "Sleep tight, my love." she said, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The other Titans were already engaged in breakfast when Raven arrived. She prepared herself some herbal tea, and sat in the lounge.

"How's our guest?" Robin asked her.

"He's fine." Raven said. "Still unconscious, but other than that, he's okay."

"He won't be if he doesn't get some food." said Cyborg. "Otherwise, we'll have to feed him intravenously."

"Huh?" asked Beast Boy. "What's that mean?"

"It means you inject nutrients into the body directly, rather than getting them from food." Raven explained.

"Oh. That's just weird!" the changeling said.

"Should we prepare for such a thing?" Starfire said.

"We'd have to take him to a hospital." said Raven. "And they'd ask too many questions."

"That settles it, then." Robin said, standing up. "We should wake him today."

"Are you sure?" the mystic asked him.

"Yes. We need to know what happens tomorrow and how we might stop it."

"Does it have to be stopped?"

"Why not?"

"Even if _you_ go back in time, we still have the future Robin to continue in your place. And he _is_ you, remember?"

"But we don't know exactly what the circumstances were, now do we?"

"I could find out from the T-ship's recording device." said Cyborg.

"I didn't know it had one of those." Beast Boy said.

"You also don't know how to program a DVD recorder." Smiling, Cyborg led Beast Boy to the elevator.

Robin heaved a sigh. "Come on, let's see about waking up our guest."

Raven threw her hands up in exasperation, leading the way to the infirmary.

Once there, she searched for stimulants.

"There are no guarantees this will work." she told Robin as she checked the syringe.

"I don't care. We have to know what happened!"

Shrugging, Raven took the other Robin's arm and injected the stimulant. She then monitored his vitals. "Heart rate is going up." she announced. "Brain waves are changing. Looks like he's coming around."

The twin Robin stirred, moaning. He slowly opened his eyes. Starfire stood over him, staring down at his face. "Robin? Can you understand me? It is I, Starfire!"

He stared at her, a look of confusion on his face. He tried to get up, but Raven held him down. He grunted in protest. "It's for your own good!" she said, struggling with him as he tried to squirm off the bed.

Raven used her powers to hold him down. "Robin, get restraints on him!" she said.

He did so, strapping his twin self down tightly. When he finished, Raven relinquished her hold on him. "He's confused." she said.

"No shit." Robin deadpanned.

"Why should he be confused?" Starfire asked.

"My guess is that he's disoriented by the time shift." Raven said. "Whatever caused it must not have been too pleasant for him."

Starfire stared at the second Robin with sympathy. She caressed his cheek. "Oh, Robin! What has happened to you?"

Robin began to feel jealousy toward his twin self. "Let me talk to him, Star." he said, standing next to him. He grabbed his shoulders.

"Robin!" he said. "Do you know where you are?"

He stared back at him with confusion.

"Do you know who I am? Who these people are?" His twin only gave confused glances around the room.

"What happened to you?" he asked. "Answer me, Robin!" He heaved a sigh. "Come on! Robin...Timothy! Answer me!"

There still was no answer; only confused glances, as if he was an animal in a cage.

"Robin," said Raven. "I think we ought to give him time."

The Boy Wonder paced the room. "Why can't he talk? What can we do?"

"We must give him time." Starfire said.

Raven's expression brightened. "That's it! He's out of synch with time! I bet as we get closer to the time he left, he'll get better."

Robin nodded. "Good. In the meantime, to avoid confusion, we ought to think of a name to refer to him as." He thought for a moment. "I think Timothy should suffice."

Raven glared at him. "Is that wise?" she said. "It is your real name, after all."

"I'm sure we'll be alright with that." he replied, heading for the lounge. The two girls followed him.

"He seems moody, does he not?" Starfire asked.

"He feels threatened." Raven replied. "We value our uniqueness. Having a duplicate threatens that."

Starfire considered that for a moment. "I believe I know the feeling. I felt resentment when the Trigon made an evil version of myself."

"But that wasn't an exact duplicate. This Robin, er, Timothy, isn't an evil version. He's Robin's future self."

When they entered the lounge, they each sat down on the sofas. Robin appeared to be fuming.

"What is wrong, friend Robin?" Starfire asked him.

"I'm a little frustrated at not knowing what happened with him!" he said, anger in his tone.

"We got your answers here, Robin." Cyborg said tersely as he entered the lounge with Beast Boy. "And believe me, it doesn't look good."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Cyborg produced a disk, essentially a writable CD. He went to the computer console and inserted it into the CD drive. He accessed the disk.

"First, what we have is the last visual record of the T-ship." he said.

The Titans watched the video intently. The picture was somewhat distorted in color, but the shapes were unmistakable.

They saw the point of view of the T-ship, with Starfire watching as it departed the hanger. She appeared to be upset. The view changed as the ship rocketed its way from the tower. The vehicle banked to its right to show Titans Tower surrounded by some kind of thick, dark fog. A vortex of a sort seemed to be approaching the tower. Then, a brilliant ball of light appeared from the vortex's center and struck the tower! Electricity enveloped the entire building, causing it to glow blue. Then, it flashed into light and was gone! All that was left was the island itself and the basement of the tower!

The vortex halted in its approach, holding a position a few hundred yards away from the island. The T-ship circled the island for a few minutes, and then hovered over the island. It stayed there for a minute or so before a flash of light enveloped it! Then, the picture went blank.

The Titans glanced at each other in shock. "Well, now we know what happens." Raven said, tersely.

"There's more." Cyborg said, accessing another part of the disc. "This is a recording Robin made." He played it.

Robin's distorted voice came out of the speakers:

"_I am making this recording to document what could be my final moments alive. I have just witnessed a powerful and unknown force completely destroy Titans Tower! Sadly, there are no survivors, save one; myself, Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. Obviously, my plan was a failure. If I do survive this event somehow, this tragedy will be on my conscious for the rest of my life. I wonder if Starfire's guardian, what's-his-name, will ever forgive me..." _

There was a burst of static, then silence.

"That's all we found." Cyborg said.

The Titans stared in disbelief, especially Robin himself.

"I can't believe this!" he exclaimed, pacing the lounge. "Why would I think of a stupid plan like leaving the Tower in a serious emergency?"

"Yeah, I mean, that's something that _I'd_ probably do!" Beast Boy said.

"Not helping." Raven deadpanned. She stood up and placed a hand on Robin. "Look, we can eventually ask Timothy why he did what he did."

"Who's Timothy?" Cyborg asked.

"The name we decided on for Robin's doppelganger." Starfire said.

"Oh."

Robin clenched and unclenched his fists in anger. He could not believe that he would commit such an act of cowardice as he saw on the recording! "I know myself better than that!" he said, mostly to himself. "I know where I can get _real_ answers from!"

He stormed his way to the sick bay. The other Titans ran after him.

Once their, Robin saw Timothy was asleep again. He grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him violently awake. "Wake up, damn you!" he yelled. "Wake up!"

Tim woke up, still dazed and confused. He was gasping.

"What the hell did you do? Tell me, damn you!"

Raven grabbed him by the arm. "He can't understand you, Robin! As far as he's concerned, we're part of some nightmare!"

"Well, he's damned right I'm part of his nightmare! I'll make his life a living hell!"

Starfire pulled him away. "No more Robin yelling at Robin!" she yelled.

"She's right!" Cyborg told him. "You're letting this get out of hand!"

Robin leaned against a wall, sulking. Beast Boy faced him. "Look, Robin, we still have plenty of time to stop whatever it is that's going to happen..."

"That's not the point!" he snapped back. "Why would I do such a stupid thing! It's not how I am!"

"Maybe you had a reason to leave."

"Like what?"

"Well, like...um...I don't know! I'm not you! _He_ is!" He pointed at Timothy.

"Bullshit!" Robin yelled. "Except for his appearance, he's nothing like me!" He stormed out of the room.

Starfire stared at the door, near tears. "I have never seen him like this!" she said.

"He'll get over it." Cyborg said. "He always does."

Starfire could only hope that her friend was right.

Robin went to his room and sat on his bed, sulking. He never knew he could be so angry with himself, especially his 'future self'!

"This is stupid!" he said to himself. "I have to trust what Raven said! He'll become more aware and be able to answer me!"

He laid down. "What the hell kind of leader am I? I let my anger get out of control in front of my team!" He sighed. "I wonder if Batman ever felt like this."

Then he snickered. "Geez, I better be careful, or I'll end up talking to myself too often."

He laughed again when he realized that the source of his frustration was himself; or rather, what he would be. And it wasn't too far into the future either; it was about 24 hours away. 'What a difference a day makes.' Robin thought.

He got up, and made his way to the lounge.

The other Titans were already there. "How's Tim?" he asked.

"Fine." Raven replied. "It was just a nightmare to him, and like any nightmare, he'll disregard it."

"Good." he said, sighing. "Listen, I'm sorry I snapped back there. It's just..."

"Robin, we understand." Cyborg said. "I'd feel the same way too if I knew my future self would leave while my teammates got destroyed by something."

"Thanks, Cy." he replied tersely. His friend's choice of words was like salt on his mental wound. Cyborg knew that by reading Robin's expression, and felt regret.

"The point is Robin," he said, "This is nothing new to us. You're human like the rest of us." He glanced at Starfire. "Well, most of us, anyway."

He chuckled. "I know. I just have to remind myself of that."

"So," began Beast Boy. "How about a video game to remind you just who the true master is, huh?"

He laughed. "Bring it on!"

While the two boys set up the Gamestation, Cyborg approached Starfire.

"See? What'd I tell you?" he whispered.

"I never doubted it for a second, friend Cyborg!" she replied, making her way to a seat next to Robin.

Raven watched her teammates.

"I'll be with Tim." she said.

"Gotcha." Cyborg replied, not bothering to face her. 'At least things are stable for now.' she thought.

Silently, she went back to sick bay.

Tim was awake when she got there. He turned his bed back and forth, trying to make sense of all he was seeing. "I'm here, my love." she said softly. Tim started at her, as if trying to focus his vision.

Raven undid the restraints with her powers. Tim got up, his legs shaking. Raven helped him. He was panting, as if the effort of standing was too much for him. The mystic considered her next action.

Sighing, she came to a conclusion. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

She enveloped herself and Tim in her energy field, teleporting them to her room. She then set him down on her bed and locked her door.

She turned to face him. He seemed more confused than he did earlier. "Let me help you." she said, walking to him.

She laid on the bed next to him, caressing his face and running her fingers through his hair. She leaned in and kissed him. He simply stared at her now.

'He probably thinks it's a dream.' she thought. 'Well, I'll make this a dream he'll never forget.' She smiled as another thought crossed her mind. 'This will also be a dream come true for me.'

She hoped that the other Titans wouldn't notice their commotion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Raven kept watch on the sick bay with her powers during her "time" with Tim.

Fortunately, her teammates were so occupied that they didn't notice them.

After dressing herself and Tim, they teleported back to the infirmary.

Raven's timing was impeccable, as Starfire arrived shortly after she sat Tim on the bed.

"Raven, we are about to have dinner." she said. "Do you wish to join us?"

"Sure." she replied. "I'll bring Tim with me. I think he's aware enough to eat. I'll help him at the table, though."

She helped Tim to his feet and led him to the lounge, with Starfire following.

"What'd you bring the zombie for?" Beast Boy asked.

"He needs to eat." Raven replied. "I can help him."

Robin stared at him. "Can he talk yet?"

"No, not yet. He seems to be feeling more normal, though."

"That's a good sign."

"Yes, it is. Now, how about dinner?"

"Coming right up!" Cyborg exclaimed, bringing the meal to the table.

"What sort of meal is this?" Starfire asked.

"Its vegetarian lasagna." he replied. "Something that we can _all_ enjoy." He eyed Beast Boy.

"Awesome!" the changeling said. "Any tofu in it?"

"No! There's no tofu in veggie lasagna! That's the point of it! No meat or meat substitutes!"

"Okay then! Geez, you're so defensive over food!"

Robin laughed at the two Titans. 'So, that's what gets Cyborg worked up, huh?' he thought. 'I see his point!'

The Titans each helped themselves to a portion of the lasagna. Raven used her powers to serve Tim.

He simply sat, staring at the plate of food. Raven decided to try and feeding him herself. She took his fork and cut a bite sized piece of the food for him. Like a mother, she put it to his mouth. Thankfully, he ate it.

"You remind me of Mother Mae Eye, Raven!" Beast Boy laughed. The other Titans snickered at her.

The mystic glared at him. "Maybe you want to be the next one I have to spoon feed?" she said.

"Yes, please! Feed me!" he said, his mouth wide open.

Raven used her powers to obtain the pepper shaker. She sprinkled it on the shaper shifter's tongue, making him gag. The other Titans roared with laughter.

"Be careful what you wish for, Beast Boy!" Robin said.

The changeling went to the sink to rinse his tongue off, and then returned to table.

As Raven fed Tim, she glanced at Starfire one in a while. The Tamaranean wasn't glaring at her in a jealous fashion. In fact, she was absorbed in eating the meal. Raven felt she was safe, but couldn't shake the feeling out of her head.

"Something occurred to me." said Cyborg. "Now that there are two Robins, what will you do Starfire?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with more than one Robin to go around, do you think you'll share the other Robin with adoring fans?"

Robin's face was red, while Starfire had a perplexed expression on her face. "Raven?" she said.

The mystic was feeding another bite to Tim as to avoid the conversation, and so nearly jumped when Starfire called her name!

"What?" she blurted out.

"I am unsure how to answer the question Cyborg has posed to me. What do you think about it?"

"It?" she said, feigning ignorance. "You mean like a recording contract?"

"No, I mean what it means for my relationship with Robin now that there are two of them."

"Oh, that." She sighed. "I think you should wait and see what he, Tim, thinks when he's normal again."

"I don't think there's anything to discuss about it." said Robin. "Remember, the only reason he's here is because I supposedly go back in time. Therefore, he'll be taking my place. And that means he stays with Star."

The Tamaranean stared at Robin, dreamily. "Oh, Robin, that is so romantic of you!"

She got up and hugged him. "Oh, barf!" said Beast Boy, who took his empty plate to the sink.

"Hold on, small fry!" said Cyborg. "It's your night for dishes!"

Groaning, Beast Boy prepared the sink for dish washing.

Raven cleaned up Tim's face, which had some sauce on it, and led him to the lounge. He seemed more aware, but still had a blank expression.

"I'm not sure if I'd want a vegetable for a leader, you know." Cyborg said to Robin as they went to the lounge.

"Don't worry about it." he replied. "If Raven's right, he'll be normal by tomorrow."

Beast Boy scoffed. "Yeah, sure. By tomorrow, we could all be dead!"

The room was silent now. "You sure do know how to kill the mood, don't you?" Raven deadpanned.

"Sorry." Beast Boy said, blushed. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' he thought as he scrubbed the lasagna pan.

"I do not think he meant any offense." said Starfire. "This is indeed a stressful time for all of us, especially with the knowledge of what might happen tomorrow."

"Then we'll make sure it doesn't happen!" Robin said, defiantly.

Raven stared at him. She recalled the last time the Titans had fought against destiny; when it was the end of the world. They succeeded then, why not this time? 'Because we saw it happen on video.' she thought. She shook her head. 'No, this time is no different. We'll fight it and win.'

She decided to break the ice.

"So," she said. "Anyone got a deck of cards?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Next morning, Raven awoke in the bed next to Tim. She stretched as she stood up. She looked out the window and saw it was still dark. She was perplexed by this. Except for using the bathroom, she usually didn't wake up in the middle of the night like this.

She walked to Tim's bed. He was still sleeping peacefully. As she stared at him, she quickly was lost in thought. A feeling of emotional pain came across her mind. She quickly left the room, making way for the lounge.

She made little noise as she went for the sofa, as she was barefoot. She sat down and held her head in her hands. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Damn you, Beast Boy for bring _that_ subject up!" she muttered. It wasn't their possible destruction that bothered her, but rather the fact that she would have to give up Tim to Starfire once Robin left to fulfill his role in history.

She already felt intimate feelings toward him, especially after the night they shared together. She also felt fear that he might blurt out something about that night to Starfire one day. That is, if he remembered it. If he did so, and he spoke to Starfire about it, then her friendship, and possibly her role on the team, might be in jeopardy! It was an aggravating situation for her.

Something outside distracted her from her train of thought. She stared about the window in awe. She saw why it was still dark out; huge black storm clouds obscured the sky! But those weren't nearly as odd as what accompanied them; a large, bluish-grey cloud was touching the surface of the water, about half a mile from the tower. Inside this cloud was a spinning, glowing vortex! It looked as if someone had pulled open a drain and she was looking down inside it!

She ran to the alarm panel and hit the button labeled "Emergency". The klaxon alarm sound and the red emergency lights flashed. A minute later, the other Titans showed up.

"What's the trouble, Raven?" Robin said, adjusting his hastily donned uniform.

"That!" she said, pointing.

The Titans all stared at the vortex, which was holding its position, as if waiting for the proper time to strike.

"Well, here we are now." Beast Boy said.

"Raven, go get Tim and bring him here." Robin told her.

"Sure." she replied, running to sick bay.

She was surprised to see that Tim was still sleeping there. Sighing, she used her powers to put on her belt, cloak, and boots. She then leaned over him.

"Tim? Tim, wake up!"

His eyes fluttered open. He took a few deep breaths before sitting up. No longer was he a semi-concisions zombie; he was normal again.

"Raven!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, Tim, it's me!" she said, near tears. She struggled to control her emotions.

"I have to leave!"

"Why? We need you!"

"It's important that I leave! I have to get to the T-ship!"

"We need to know a few things, Tim. We must figure out how to stop this thing from destroying us!"

"That's why I have to leave! I have to go, or it will destroy us all!"

"Wait, Tim!" She grabbed his shoulders. "Do you remember anything from the past few days? Do you remember yesterday night?"

"I...I have to leave!"

"Tim...Robin! Didn't it mean anything to you?"

"Raven, I don't know what you're talking about, now let me go!" He brushed her hands off him.

"Tim!" She walked after him, but paused to lean on the door frame. 'He doesn't remember a thing!' she thought. 'Damn him!'

She felt cheated and worthless, as if her love and care meant nothing. Regaining her composure, she took off after him, drying her eyes.

Robin and the other Titans had the computer online to try and see what it could tell them about the phenomenon outside their window.

"For the most part, it looks like natural weather." Cyborg said. "As for that vortex, it just reads as something like a tornado."

"Yeah, but since when to tornadoes grow sideways, glow inside, destroy towers, and sent people back in time?" Beast Boy said.

"I'm still checking the thing out, alright?"

Robin stared at the storm, feeling as if he was looking at his own destiny. "Cyborg, what if..."

He was cut off when a sphere of blue energy came in and hit him, sending him across the room! "Robin!" Starfire screamed, rushing to his aid. The two boyshelped himas well. Another blue bolt came in, but went into the corridor. A grunt of pain was heard.

"Raven?" Cyborg said aloud.

He next saw Tim being helped into the lounge by the mystic. "Some energy sphere hit him." she said.

"Same here with our Robin." Beast Boy said. "This is definitely weird!"

"Tell me about it!" Robin said, getting up. "Think we can use weapons against it?"

"Like what?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know. You're super sonic cannons, like what you tried on Slade's army?"

"I guess so, but we don't know what that'll do."

"It's worth a shot..."

Another pair of energy bolts came in, hitting Tim and Robin! The other Titans came to their aid.

Just then, the tower shook, violently, as if an earthquake had struck!

"I think we made it mad!" Beast Boy offered.

"It's me." Tim said. "It wants me."

"You mean 'us', right?" Robin said.

"Yes."

The twin Robin's got up. "We have to leave!" Tim exclaimed.

"All right." Robin said.

"You are leaving us, then Robin?" Starfire asked, holding his arm.

"Don't worry, Star." he said. "I'll get you all out of this."

Starfire encircled her arms around the back of Robin's head and pulled him close to kiss him. He did the same to her.

"Come on, we have to go!" Tim said.

The couple let go of each other. Robin took another glance at his team before making way for the elevator. Once inside, Tim pressed the button for the hanger bay.

"You sure it wants us?" Robin asked his double.

"Yes, absolutely."

"And what will leaving the tower do?"

"If I leave, then it'll follow me and the Titans will be safe."

"But it didn't work out that way, didn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Tower was destroyed, along with everyone in it."

"Yes, I know."

"Then your plan won't work."

"It might this time."

"Why? Because there are two of us?"

"I don't know. I just know I have to leave."

Robin had a revelation. "You're locked into this, aren't you? You have to repeat history, don't you? It's like instinct?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Are you sure there is no other way?"

"There could...but no, it won't work!"

"What won't work?"

The elevator arrived at the hanger bay. Tim made his way for the controls.

"Tim!" Robin said to him. "Tim, what was your other plan?"

"It won't work! I have to leave!"

"Tell me what it is!"

Robin thought for a moment. He then remembered his conversation with Starfire. "I'll get you _all_ out of this!" he muttered. "That's it!"

He glared at Tim, who had now powered up the T-ship and had just entered the command to open the doors. As the doors opened, the wind from outside howled into the cavernous hanger.

"Tim! We_all_ have to leave! That's how we can survive!"

"No, it will never work! I have to leave!"

Robin took out his staff. 'Poor fool.' he thought. 'He's like a robot, locked into this chain of events.' He took out his bo staff and extended it, thenstepped to his counterpart at he was about to open the front cockpit of the T-ship. "Robin, wait!" he yelled.

"What now?" he asked.

"Before we can go on, the cycle must end."

With that, he swung his staff as hard as he could and knocked Tim off the catwalk. He fell to the bottom of the hanger bay and hit the ground with a loud 'thud'!

Robin stared at him for a moment, and then whipped out his communicator.

"Titans, all of you to the hanger bay, now!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Robin was making the final preparations on the T-ship, when the other Titans arrived. "What's up, Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"We're leaving _together_." he said.

"Now _that_ is the plan!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Where is Tim?" Starfire asked.

"He's not coming." Robin explained. "I had to convince him to stay."

"I see." Raven said. "Well, good riddance anyway. Next thing you know, I'd probably have to change his diaper!" The Titans laughed, while Robin blushed.

"Let's just get a move on, okay?"

The Titans each got in their individual sections.

"All systems are go!" Cyborg said.

"Engage!" Robin exclaimed.

The engines roared to life, lifting the T-ship in to the air. After clearing the hanger bay, it banked to it's right, achieving level flight.

"All right Robin, it's your show." Cyborg said.

"Okay guys, here's the plan," Robin said. "We're going to fly _inside_ the vortex."

"Inside it!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"It's the only way, Beast Boy!" Robin told him. "Are we ready?"

"Sure!" Cyborg said.

"Let's do it!" Raven exclaimed.

"I am ready!" added Starfire.

"Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"Okay, I'll go." he sighed.

"Then make it so!" the Boy wonder said as he pioleted the T-ship straight for the vortex.

There was a violent shuddering as they passed inside the swirling cloud. Next, they saw they were in what looked like a tunnel of a sort, a tunnel made of glowing blue clouds! The shuddering grew more profound.

"She can't take much more of this!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"She can, and she will!" Starfire said, defiantly.

The T-ship now approached a glowing bluish-white light. Robin gritted his teeth at they made their way for it!

"Here was go!" he said, now fighting against mounting G-forces!

The T-ship lurched, and then broke through! The Titans were in the open air, in clear blue skies!

"Did we make it?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin preformed a slow right turn. He turned his head and saw...Titans Tower! "We did it!" he exclaimed. His teammates cheered, grateful for their leader's insight.

As they cirlced, Cyborg noticed something. "The other T-ship is gone!" he said.

"I guess history has been changed." Robin said, guiding the ship into the hanger.

The T-ship landed safely in the its sanctuary. After exiting his cockpit, Robin looked over the catwalk. "The other Robin is gone too." he said.

"Good." said Raven. "One Robin is good enough."

"I would not be so sure." Starfire said. "It would have been fun to receive _twice_ the love!"

Robin blushed again while the Titans laughed. "Let's have some breakfast, shall we?" he said.

After taking the elevator to the upper levels, Raven made her way to the infirmary. There, she began to clean up the items used while Tim made his visit. She stripped the beds they had used and took the linen to a hamper. She would wash them later.

Before she could leave, Starfire entered. "What are you doing here, Star?" she asked.

"I wish to speak to you about something." she said, sitting on one of the beds.

"What about?"

"Did you ever have feelings for Tim?"

"Which Tim?"

"The one that is gone now."

"What makes you think that?"

"I suspected it."

"Really? Why?"

"From how much time you spent with him and how you helped him at dinner that one day."

"I was just being nice. It's my duty as a Titan!"

"Raven, if you had feelings, I would like to know. You can safely tell me!"

"Starfire, it was nothing, okay?" She walked to a window and stared outside, failing to hold back her tears.

"Raven," Starfire said. "I have known you too long to not know when you are not being truthful with me." She stood beside her friend.

"Now, please tell me all?"

Raven heaved a sigh. "I didn't want to say anything about it, because I figured you'd get jealous. I remembered how you were when Kitten tried to put moves on Robin. I didn't want the same experienence."

"Oh, Raven!" Starfire replied, stifling a laugh. "It was not the same!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Well, to me it was not. You see, even though Tim looked and sounded like Robin, he was not Robin. He was not the boy I fell in love with."

"You didn't feel the same way to him as our Robin?"

"Correct! I thought I might, but as I started to know him better, I saw that my feelings were only for one Robin, the Robin who is my true love!" She fluttered her eyes dreamily.

"I see. And what about when he was able to talk and act like our Robin?"

"I still did not feel love for him. He was a stranger to me, despite his appearences."

"I hear you on that one. When he spoke to me, he was obessed with leaving the tower."

"Yes, that is certainly not the Robin we know."

"Of course." Raven wiped the tears off her face.

"There, of course, is something you must know, friend Raven." Starfire said.

"What?" she replied.

"Try to keep your hands off my boy."

Raven blinked, waiting for a laugh. None was forthcoming. "I see your point." she said. "Trust me, Star. Robin will be nothing in my mind other than a brother figure."

"I am pleased to hear that." Starfire had an inspiration. "After breakfast Raven, I wish to take you to the mall of shopping!"

"What for?"

"Why else? To meet some nice boys!"

"Oh, joy." she deadpanned just as Starfire dragged her to breakfast.

In the lounge, Robin stared out the window, looking over the bay. He was troubled by the events in the hanger only an hour ago. Starfire joined him.

"Your thoughts seem distant." she said.

"I was thinking about Tim."

"Do you miss him?"

"Not really. I mean, he was me after all."

"That is true. But in many ways, he _was not _you."

"I know. It's just...what I had to do to him."

"What did you do to him?"

"I had to knock him out to help end the cycle of events that caused the disaster."

"I see."

"I'm wondering if I killed him, too. If I did, I could say I killed myself."

Starfire put a hand on his shoulder. "Robin, you are here with us now. Tim is just...a reflection of you. He was not you. You should forget about him."

Robin heaved a sigh. "You're right, Star." he said, facing her. "I see now why I love you."

She giggled at him. "I love you too, Robin!"

They hugged each other, for what seemed like forever.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Cyborg called out. "How about coming to eat? Breakfast is getting cold!"

The two Titans laughed as they went to the dining area.

Robin let himself relax at the thought that everything was as it should be, and that everyone was happy, including, for once, himself. He intended to savor this moment.

**The End

* * *

**

_**Author's Notes: **Thanks to all that reviewed. Glad I could entertain you and make you think. Special thanks to Ravenrouge19, Ravengem, KGdive, and Savvy. Read on my fans, read on! _

_And now my little secret: I based this story on an episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation. Who would have guessed such a basis would prove popular as a Teen Titans fan-fic? _

_To those that reviewed, I have plenty of other stories worthy of review. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any Star Trek series. Would be nice if I did..._


End file.
